Uma Promessa do Passado
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Depois de cair em uma nova armadilha, Inuyasha se dá conta de quem é o seu verdadeiro amor. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A e Disclaimer:** Bem... eu estava há aproximadamente sete anos sem aparecer por aqui, mas há pouco tempo eu comecei a assistir novamente ao anime, e voltei a me animar para escrever. Como todos já sabem, os personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Uma Promesa del Pasado", de JessM21. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **UMA PROMESSA DO PASSADO**

Já havia se passado mais de uma semana desde que voltei para casa. Decidi ficar sozinha por um tempo, para limpar a minha mente, me tranqüilizar. Eu já estava acostumada com o fato de ele sair atrás dela assim que detectava a sua presença, mas desta última vez havia sido demais para mim.

Era uma manhã bastante ensolarada, e, tendo descansado o suficiente, nós começamos novamente a nossa viagem à procura dos fragmentos. Os monstros que tinham aparecido durante as últimas semanas, depois que Naraku desvanecera-se, haviam diminuído a sua presença, até mesmo parecia estranho que houvesse tanta calma. Passaram-se quase três dias sem nenhum incidente digno de nota, aldeias em apuros por causa de pequenas criaturas que atacavam os campos, alguns ladrões aprontando das suas em palácios e mitos sobre monstros que, no fim, revelavam-se como brincadeiras dos travessos jovens das aldeias.

\- Vocês não acham que estes dias foram muito estranhos ? Não detectamos nenhum fragmento da jóia por perto, e tudo está calmo demais - Sango foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, naquela tarde.

\- Sango tem razão - respondeu o monge, um pouco pensativo - Talvez nós devêssemos voltar à aldeia para investigar, estou certo de que, nesta direção, nós não encontraremos nada.

Inuyasha parecia muito sério, mas silencioso do que o normal. Nem mesmo parecia ter vontade de brigar com a pequena raposa que os seguia, e que queria descansar. Eu não estava certa quanto ao que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que algo não andava bem.

\- O que você acha, Inuyasha ? - me animei a perguntar, esperançosa de ouvir uma queixa ou uma resposta negativa - Talvez o monge Miroku tenha razão.

\- Keh. Voltem, se quiserem. Eu vou continuar procurando. Estou farto de ficar nesta aldeia.

O tom agressivo dele desconcertou a todos nós, mas imaginei que era normal estar aborrecido depois de ter caminhado durante dias e não haver encontrado nada. Paramos em um pequeno lago para comer tudo o que eu havia trazido de minha casa antes de tomar o caminho de volta. Sango e Miroku procuravam um pouco de lenha para acender a fogueira, e Shippou e Kirara encarregavam-se da água. Eu fiquei sentada na margem, contemplando ao lago e os seus arredores. De repente, notei que Inuyasha havia desaparecido entre as árvores, enquanto nós dividíamos as tarefas de cada um. Insegura sobre se devia ir procurá-lo ou não, eu preferi esperar que ele retornasse, para que o restante do grupo não se preocupasse e não deixasse nossos pertences negligenciados.

Começava a escurecer e nós havíamos terminado de jantar, mas não tínhamos nem sombra de Inuyasha. Sango virou-se para me olhar com uma expressão preocupada, à qual eu respondi com um rápido sorriso, tentando dissimular a minha angústia. Eu sabia que Inuyasha era forte e que estava acostumado a andar desacompanhado, sabia que ele tinha o seu caráter, mas o seu comportamento, naquele dia, não era nada comum. Eu tinha certeza de que os outros não me deixariam procurá-lo, por mais que eu insistisse, e por isso, sem tentar, coloquei o meu saco de dormir próximo da borda do lago e me deitei, tentando não pensar que algo podia ter acontecido a ele. Alguns minutos depois, percebi o silêncio ensurdecedor que me cercava, e pude ver como todos haviam caído, vencidos pelo sono.

Não sei quanto tempo eu passei tentando conciliar o sono, até que senti que meus olhos começavam a embaçar, a vontade de chorar me invadia, e eu não conseguia entender porque. Eu me sentia tão tonta, tão fraca. Além do mais, eu nem sequer sabia se algo tinha acontecido, mas tinha certeza de que ele estava com ela.

Me aproximei da borda do lago para lavar o rosto, eu não podia dormir com os olhos inchados, pois todos perceberiam, pela manhã, que eu estivera chorando, e se preocupariam comigo. Foi então que eu vi, no reflexo da água, aquelas serpentes que sempre indicavam que ela estava por perto. Meu coração parecia querer parar, me doía profundamente imaginar a cena na qual ele estaria entregando a sua vida por causa de uma promessa do passado, e ela com um olhar frio, desfrutando finalmente de sua vingança. Eu sabia que ela não o amava. Se fosse o caso, ela o deixaria viver, seria feliz ao vê-lo feliz, com amigos, e enfim sentindo-se completo, mesmo sendo um meio-youkai, nunca iria querer mudá-lo nem acabar com a sua vida. Mas eu não podia dizer isso a Inuyasha. Se eu o fizesse, provavelmente eu iria perdê-lo para sempre. Tê-lo ao meu lado, de qualquer modo que fosse, era melhor do que estar totalmente sem ele.

Tentando não acordar ninguém, eu me levantei e andei, seguindo as serpentes, esperando estar enganada. Tudo estava escuro demais, e eu me agarrei ao meu arco e minhas flechas, como se isso me permitisse enxergar melhor. Eu não conseguia detectar nenhuma presença, e por isso pensei que Kikyou devia estar bastante longe. Andei praticamente às cegas por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, até que pude vislumbrar um clarão entre as árvores. Avancei o mais discretamente que pude, escondendo-me entre as árvores e pedras que encontravam-se pelo caminho. Estive prestes a cair por várias vezes, mas minha adrenalina era tanta que eu não me importava, eu só queria chegar lá. Comecei a escutar a voz da sacerdotisa e distingui a sua figura inclinada no chão. Posicionei-me por trás de um arbusto para poder observar melhor sem denunciar a minha presença, mas ao mover os galhos para ver o que acontecia, meu coração quase saiu pela boca e me impulsionou a correr, mas desta vez não foi para fugir. Gritei com todas as minhas forças ao vê-lo estendido no chão e sem se mover, esperando que isso o fizesse reagir. Nenhum movimento. Ignorei completamente a presença de Kikyou e ajoelhei-me ao lado de Inuyasha, ao ponto de chorar, sacudindo seus ombros para acordá-lo, mas nada acontecia.

\- O que você fez com ele ? Eu juro que, se você lhe tiver feito algo de mal... - minha voz saía entrecortada, e eu sentia a minha raiva acumular-se dentro de mim.

\- Você não pode fazer nada para salvá-lo, minhas serpentes se encarregaram de roubar a alma dele, que sempre me pertenceu. Você não tem nada o que fazer aqui.

\- Sei que ele não vai permitir, ele não é tão fraco como você imagina - eu disse, parecia que eu tentava fazê-la voltar à razão, mas aparentemente era a mim mesma a quem eu queria convencer de que tudo ficaria bem - Deixe-o, agora. Liberte a sua alma e deixe-o decidir, você não é ninguém para tirar-lhe a vida.

\- Eu sempre tive direito sobre a sua vida, desde que ele me fez esta promessa, há cinqüenta anos.

Minha raiva, cada vez mais perceptível, me fez segurar o arco e as flechas, mirando diretamente o corpo de barro que me observava com frieza, certa de que eu não me atreveria a machucá-la.

\- Ande, tente, você sabe que ele vai me proteger.

\- Não acredito em você, não acredito que ele faria isso...

\- Se você tem tanta certeza, por que não me atacou logo de uma vez ?

Não consegui mais segurar as minhas lágrimas, e, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava-as descerem pelo meu rosto, soltei a flecha com todas as minhas forças, em uma tentativa fracassada de assustá-la e fazer com que ela fugisse dali. Apesar da minha raiva, eu sabia que não poderia machucá-la, eu sabia que isso o deixaria louco.

\- Eu disse que você não conseguiria nada - ela fez pouco de mim, como sempre tinha feito, mas desta vez ela não o escondia, já que Inuyasha não estava consciente do que estava acontecendo, ele não poderia me defender desta vez - Por que você não o deixa partir agora ? Ele sempre quis estar comigo, sempre procurou por mim.

Sabendo que, de certa forma, o que ela me dizia era verdade, eu me pus de pé e voltei a segurar minha flecha, decidida a acabar com ela, se não colocasse um ponto final em tudo isso.

\- Não vou permitir que você o leve, porque... - eu engoli em seco - Porque eu o amo... e a única coisa que quero para ele... é que ele viva feliz... mesmo que seja longe de mim... mas eu jamais irei permitir que você o machuque. Ele não merece morrer por sua culpa !

E, sem mais, eu lancei minha flecha novamente contra seu peito, conseguindo romper o campo de força que a cercava. Ela abriu os seus olhos, surpresa com o dano que eu lhe havia feito, pois o meu ataque havia conseguido atravessar o seu ombro.

Repentinamente, meu corpo pareceu emanar uma luz que estava inquietando as almas de Kikyou. As quais começaram a sair rapidamente de seu corpo, entrando dentro de mim. Sua aura tornou-se tênue e de uma cor escura, como se estivesse perdendo a vida. Uma das almas que saíram de dentro dela , grande e brilhante como o Sol, entrou no corpo de Inuyasha, fazendo-o lentamente se acordar.

Ela começou a retroceder, sentindo-se confusa, irritada. Foi cercada por suas serpentes, como se estas quisessem protegê-la. Tentei acalmar a minha ira para concentrar a minha atenção nele, que ainda permanecia quase imóvel no chão. Seu rosto começava a recuperar a cor, e ele deu um leve suspiro para conseguir falar.

\- K... Kikyou... - consegui escutar a sua voz, quase como um sussurro.

Então eu desmoronei, caí no chão sem poder me mexer por causa da dor. Não podia acreditar que ele continuasse pensando nela, mesmo com o que ela tinha tentado lhe fazer. A sacerdotisa terminou por afastar-se, deixando-nos a sós no meio da floresta.

\- Inu... yasha.. você está bem ? - eu perguntei, entre soluços. Apesar de querer fugir, afastar-me dali, eu queria me assegurar de que ele estava bem.

\- Onde ela está ? O que aconteceu ?

\- Ela queria levá-lo com ela, estava prestes a roubar a sua alma, e eu... não podia permitir. Não sem que você soubesse...

Eu parei, me sentia como uma idiota, pois sabia que ele havia jurado ir com ela, e eu tinha de aceitar a sua decisão. Ele fechou os seus olhos, como se tentasse recuperar o fôlego. Lentamente, ele começou a se levantar e eu quis detê-lo, mas me contive e deixei que ele se sentasse, encostado a uma árvore. Eu não tinha certeza sobre se ele entendera realmente o que havia acontecido, mas nenhum de nós articulava uma palavra. Seu olhar parecia perdido, distante, como se realmente lhe custasse continuar com vida.

Minha agonia foi interrompida pela voz de Shippou, que chegava acompanhado pelos outros, e preocupado conosco.

\- Kagome, você está bem ? Porque vocês estão aqui, sozinhos ? O que há com Inuyasha ?

\- Nós percebemos que você tinha saído, Kagome, e quando vimos que você estava demorando, decidimos vir procurá-la - explicou a exterminadora.

\- Eu estou bem... - eu respondi.

\- Inuyasha, você... - Miroku perguntou em tom de preocupação, mas Inuyasha o interrompeu.

\- Kikyou – foi só o que ele disse e eu não suportei mais. Agachei a cabeça, toquei no ombro de Sango, para fazê-la entender eu eu tinha de ir e saí correndo sem olhar para trás.

Cheguei novamente ao lago no qual eu havia deixado as minhas coisas, peguei o que pude e segui o meu caminho. Kirara me alcançou logo e me empurrou para cair em suas costas, levando-me até onde estava o poço. Agradeci-lhe com uma carícia na cabeça e desci até atravessá-lo e voltar à minha época. Estava disposta a nunca mais voltar.

Assim que cheguei à minha época, a vontade de chorar cresceu muitíssimo mais. Doía em minha alma não saber se voltaria a ver meus amigos e principalmente a Inuyasha, sem saber se ele realmente estava bem, mas eu não podia continuar a me fingir de forte na frente de todos. Por mais que eu pensasse, não conseguia entender o que se passava na mente de Inuyasha. Ele realmente amava-a tanto, a ponto de dar a sua vida por ela ? Por acaso não percebeu o que eu fiz ? Eu não podia exigir-lhe explicações, nós não éramos nada mais que amigos, ou pelo menos isso era o que eu pensava.

Cheguei à minha casa, cumprimentei Souta relutantemente, pedindo desculpas porque eu estava cansada demais, e queria apenas dormir. Mentira. A desilusão me sufocava, eu queria explodir em prantos e esquecer-me da Era Feudal, mas eu não podia. Ele sempre surgia em meus pensamentos, seus olhos cor de âmbar, sua voz forte mas calorosa.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do poço, Miroku e Sango ajudaram Inuyasha a voltar ao lago onde inicialmente havíamos decidido passar a noite, para que ele descansasse ao menos um pouco.

\- Onde está Kagome ? - perguntou ele, temeroso pela resposta. Um longo silêncio provocou certa tensão, até que Sango atreveu-se a responder.

\- Ela voltou para a sua época, não nos disse quando voltaria... Inuyasha, se aconteceu algo...

\- Deixem-me em paz, está bem ? - ele a interrompeu. Somente ele e eu sabíamos o que havia acontecido na floresta.

\- Por favor, conte-nos o que aconteceu. A senhorita Kagome parecia muito mal - disse Mioroku.

\- Ela... Kikyou queria... ia levar a minha alma, e ela...deteve-a. Kikyou está ferida.

Ninguém conseguia acreditar que eu tivesse machucado a sacerdotisa, pois estavam conscientes de que eu sabia o que ela significava para ele e seria incapaz de machucá-la. Mas desta vez eu não me importei, não podia deixar que ela o levasse sem que ele soubesse o que eu sentia. Talvez se eu lhe dissesse, ele percebesse que tinha muita coisa para fazer neste mundo, por ele... e talvez por mim.

Nos dias seguintes, Inuyasha parecia perdido, não falava absolutamente nada. Podia passar horas sentado nos galhos das árvores da aldeia, observando ao longe. Os outros tentavam constantemente falar com ele, averiguar o que havia acontecido, mas ele apenas pedia que não lhe perguntassem mais nada.

Já haviam se passado quatro noites desde aquele incidente na floresta quando um dia, ao entardecer, chegou uma visita bastante inesperada na aldeia. Sesshoumaru, com seu olhar de superioridade e olhar frio, entrou sem mais nem menos na casa da anciã Kaede, perguntando por seu irmão. Todos se puseram na defensiva, pois era bem sabido que ele não tinha boas intenções para com o grupo.

\- Por que você não pode nos deixar em paz ? - perguntou Inuyasha, entrando aborrecido na cabana, com a espada em sua mão.

\- Nem pense nisso, aquela garota idiota não está aqui para salvá-lo novamente.

\- De que diabos você está falando ? Eu não preciso de ninguém para tomar conta de mim !

\- Aquela mulher de barro já me disse que, se não fosse por Kagome, agorinha você estaria morto.

Surpresos, meus amigos não disseram nada. Era a primeira pista que tinham a respeito do que havia acontecido, e então entenderam porque eu havia partido tão precipitadamente. Eu o havia salvo, e ele apenas preocupava-se com ela.

\- Kagome... - a voz de Inuyasha parecia-se mais com um suspiro.

\- Enfim poderei acabar com você.

\- Sesshoumaru, vá embora, por favor. Não é hora para brigas infantis. Há uma presença maligna muito forte se aproximando, e eu temo que possa ser Naraku - disse Miroku.

\- Naraku ?! - Inuyasha saiu correndo, procurando-o, estava certo de que ele sabia do que havia acontecido com Kikyou. Afinal, aquele ser maligno também estava, de certa forma, apaixonado por ela.

\- Esse meio-youkai, fugindo como sempre. Não importa, sem aquela mulher por aqui, será fácil acabar com ele.

Sesshoumaru desapareceu nas profundezas da floresta, enquanto meus amigos corriam para alcançar Inuyasha. Não muito longe deli, no topo de um monte, Kagura esperava a chegada de Inuyasha, que, ao vê-la, irritou-se por ter acreditado que encontrar Naraku seria tão fácil assim.

\- Estou vendo que aquela sacerdotisa não fez bem o seu trabalho, é uma pena que isso vá lhe custar a vida - disse ela, ironicamente.

\- O quê ? Por acaso você está falando de Kikyou ?

\- Mas é claro, meu querido Inuyasha... ou você acha que só o que interessava a ela era estar com você ? Ela só fez aquilo para recuperar a Jóia de Quatro Almas. Ao que tudo indica, você não é o único interessado nela.

\- É melhor você se explicar, Kagura ! Pare de falar bobagens e diga a que veio.

\- Apenas por isso, eu queria me assegurar se deveríamos entregar a jóia àquela mulher para que ela possa continuar com vida. Mas ela não cumpriu o seu acordo com Naraku, e por isso terá de continuar a ser um reles corpo de barro - ela segurou o seu leque e saiu voando do local, deixando todos desconcertados, confusos, especialmente Inuyasha.

Foi então que compreenderam por completo o que havia acontecido. Kikyou tentara matar Inuyasha e entregar a sua alma a Naraku em troca da jóia. Sua intenção era usá-la para voltar à forma humana e não depender das almas que suas serpentes roubavam. Eu havia evitado esta tragédia, mas Inuyasha não havia percebido a tempo que aquilo era apenas uma armadilha. Descarregou sua raiva contra o abismo do monte, atacando o ar com sua espada, e caiu de joelhos no chão.

\- Inuyasha, você não tem de ficar com raiva, você vai se machucar. É melhor que você vá para... - Shippou parou, ao ver que ele nem mesmo levantava a cabeça. De repente, um soluço denunciou o seu choro, e era a primeira vez que todos o viam chorar daquela forma, com tanta dor.

\- Me deixem só... eu... - sua voz embargada não lhe permitia continuar.

\- Por favor, tome cuidado - Sango sabia que ele precisava de um tempo a sós, por isso disse aos outros que o melhor a fazer era retornar à aldeia.

Enquanto todos se preocupavam porque sabiam que ele precisava de mim e eu não havia dito quanto voltaria, Inuyasha ficou por dois dias longe da aldeia, e os outros, tentando desobstruir os seus pensamentos. Ele sabia que havia cometido um erro, pois estava cego por uma promessa que estava certo de que não queria cumprir, mas seu orgulho não o permitia aceitá-lo.

Em uma noite tempestuosa, o monge Miroku saiu para procurar Inuyasha pelos arredores, pois tinha medo de que o clima pudesse piorar. De repente, ele o viu, ali, parado em frente à Árvore Sagrada, onde tudo tinha um início e um fim. Seu olhar o mostrava absorto em seus pensamentos, e por isso Miroku não quis aborrecê-lo. Exatamente antes de voltar à cabana, conseguiu escutar a voz daquele jovem que se lamentava em frente à arvore.

\- Kagome, eu... eu não havia percebido tudo o que você faz por mim... me perdoe, porque... todo este tempo eu fui tão cego... não quero... não posso perder você, eu... preciso de você... comigo - ele agachou a sua cabeça, escondendo novamente o seu choro, mas desta vez era mais calmo, como se finalmente ele estivesse se libertando daqueles sentimentos que estavam oprimidos.

\- Recuperamos Inuyasha, estou certo que logo ele irá atrás da senhorita Kagome - anunciou o monge, quando retornou para os outros.

Já era tarde, e eu não conseguia conciliar o sono, assim como havia acontecido durante os últimos sete dias. As nuvens cobriam o céu, escondendo as estrelas, e o vento calmo me causava nostalgia. Saí para andar pela minha casa, passando pelo pequeno tempo no qual encontrava-se o poço. A vontade de correr e de voltar para o seu lado invadiam-me a cada vem em que eu me aproximava, mas eu sabia que não era a hora, não quando eu ainda me sentia ferida, decepcionada. Sem prestar atenção por onde andava, como já era meu costume, eu tropecei em uma grossa raiz, bem em frente à Árvore Sagrada. Parei para observá-la, e me aproximei para tocar o local no qual eu havia visto aqueles olhos cor de âmbar pela primeira vez. Não consegui mais segurar as minhas lágrimas, e deixei-me cair no chão.

\- Inuyasha, perdoe-me por fugir... sei que prometi a você que sempre estaria ao seu lado, mas... não posso ver você assim... dói em minha alma que você queira dar sua vida por alguém que... se você soubesse o que eu sinto por você...

\- Sua idiota, por que você não me diz ?

Eu congelei. Sua voz percorreu os meus ouvidos e me provocou calafrios. Primeiro, eu pensei que devia estar tendo alucinações, que chorar demais me fizera imaginar coisas, mas não. Virei em direção ao poço, e ali estava ele. Parado em frente ao templo, com seu olhar caloroso, mas o sorriso triste, ele me olhava demoradamente. Meus pés quase não me respondiam, eu tentei me levantar, mas imediatamente as minhas pernas se dobraram. Ele correu para me impedir, enquanto eu continuava sem acreditar que ele estivesse ali. Os segundos me pareceram eternos, até que senti seus braços me cercarem, e minhas lágrimas começaram novamente a descer pelo meu rosto.

\- Kagome, me perdoe, por favor. Você salvou a minha vida e eu só... a única coisa que eu faço é machucar você. Eu jamais havia me sentido tão só em minha vida como me senti durante estes dias sem você. Eu... - ele levantou o meu rosto com minhas mãos e secou as minhas bochechas.

\- Eu sei que não sou bom com as palavras, mas... você me salva a cada dia desde que eu te conheci, Kagome. Você sempre está lá para mim, e eu não quero que isso mude, nunca. Não quero perder você.

\- Não se preocupe, Inuyasha, eu sei que você fez uma promessa e que quer cumpri-la... é muito difícil para mim aceitar isso, mas... vou apoiar você naquilo que você decidir. O que eu sinto por você não vai mudar, aconteça o que acontecer. Eu só quero ver você feliz e...

Inesperadamente, seus lábios pousaram-se sobre os meus com delicadeza, como se tivesse medo de me machucar. Minha mente estava em branco, eu não conseguia pensar em nada mais além da sensação de seu calor. Eu gostaria que o tempo tivesse parado ali, até que nos separamos um pouco para poder nos olharmos nos olhos. Eu lhe sorri, queria que ele soubesse que tudo estava bem, que o que acabara de acontecer não tinha sido um erro.

Já estando mais calmo, ele me segurou pelas mãos e me ajudou a ficar de pé, enquanto o meu coração acelerado não me deixava pensar com clareza. Com sua mão, ele afastou o cabelo de meu rosto.

\- Kagome, eu... obrigado por me salvar. Você está enganada se acha que eu quero ir com ela. Sei que fiz uma promessa a ela, mas... durante estes dias, eu percebi que estar com ela não é o que eu quero. Admito que ela foi a primeira a me tratar bem, a prestar atenção em mim, mas ela nunca me quis como eu sou. O que eu sentia por ela era algo mais parecido com carinho, admiração, porque ela era diferente de todos. Mas, Kagome, você...

\- Eu te amo, Inuyasha, e seria incapaz de lhe pedir para mudar. Gosto de você assim como você é, e só o que quero é que você seja feliz.

\- Eu sei, e para isso eu só preciso de você. Eu... também te amo, Kagome. E quero lhe proteger e estar sempre com você. Faria qualquer coisa para que você fosse feliz... comigo... eu espero.

Eu assenti com minha cabeça porque não podia falar. Depois de tanto tempo que passamos juntos, finalmente eu havia escutado aquilo que pensei que escutaria somente em sonhos. Desta vez era real, tão real quanto seu coração descompassado com o abraço que lhe dei. Eu estava morrendo de ansiedade, não queria que este dia terminasse nunca.

E desta vez fui eu quem o beijou, circundando o seu pescoço com os meus braços. Ele me segurou pela cintura e me aproximou mais dele, como se estivesse se assegurando de que eu não pudesse escapar. Pedi-lhe que me acompanhasse até minha casa para pegar novamente as minhas coisas e me despedir de minha família, pois desta vez eu não tiha certeza de quando retornaria à minha época, eu apenas sabia que não seria logo. Não queria me afastar dele.

De mãos dadas, nós entramos novamente no poço, e, quando chegamos à Era Feudal, encontramos nossos amigos nos esperando, felizes por saberem que tudo havia se resolvido, e por nos verem juntos. Ele pediu aos outros para se adiantarem, porque tinha algo importante para me mostrar. Eles obedeceram sem perguntar mais nada, pois sabiam que tudo ficaria bem. Andamos um pouco pelos arredores da aldeia até chegar a uma pequena clareira, na qual havia um lindo lago e uma grande cabana, que parecia recém-construída.

\- Este lugar é seu. Sei que não é tão confortável quanto sua casa, mas pelo menos você sempre terá um lugar só seu, para que possa descansar.

\- Inuyasha, você...?

\- É claro, o que você pensou ? Mas é melhor você não se queixar, antes que eu a derrube ! - seu humor voltara a ser o mesmo de antes, mal-humorado e brincalhão, aquele que o caracterizava e que eu adorava.

\- Mas eu não disse nada ! Agh, porque você tem de ser tão odioso !

Ele caiu na gargalhada e me abraçou. Não havia nada que eu, por acaso, quisesse mudar, tudo estava perfeito e eu me sentia feliz só de saber que minha vida podia continuar assim, com ele sempre ao meu lado.

* * *

 **N/A:** Se chegaram até aqui, então muito obrigada por lerem :). Espero que tenham gostado, e todas as suas reviews são bem-vindas.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Mais uma tradução, a segunda do fandom de InuYasha... espero que gostem.

Se sim... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
